empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Owyn Titus Locke
Click here to return to characters page... : : "Though I do agree Slytheron's methods may be brutal and unforgiving, but there is good reasoning behind them. For the greater good or ill, I will honor 'his' word, and the word of the council as Law..." : '-- Owyn Locke' Owyn Titus Locke is one of the key officials of the Atlas Defense Force, respectively the rank of general. He is one of the most common of Atlan generals from the ADF that will likely appear on most situations regarding the dimension of Aion, which is territory and home to the current deity monarch, Slyther himself. Alignment *Lawful Good (Allied) Nationality *Sniperdraconian Empire of Atlas Orientation *Atlas Defense Force - Major General *Crimson Conclave - Vampire Hunter (Formerly) History Owyn used to be a former vampire hunter part of a conclave that became a myth over centuries and aeons old. A mortal Sniperdraconian could live a maximum lifespan to 10,000 years, due to quantum genes that humans would never have. Even Aurorans bound to their mortal aging can live up to this deadline. Clearly Owyn is an ascended immortal serving as the right hand of the All-Maker, considerably his son. He may be small compared to his bigger kinsman, though Owyn has never indoctrinated himself in the ways of war and violence like Kahn does. His skills in the gun and blade have proven to be beyond the artisan level however known better for his professional demeanor, Owyn prefers to play the role as peacekeeper, due to his willing nature to be a pacifist, and thus only will engage if threatened or provoked doing so. If necessary, Owyn will resort to non-lethal takedowns if the rules of engagement forbid casualties of any kind. He too, distances himself from the ongoing waste and toil mortal disasters such as religion, politics and avarice can bring to others, to many seem relevant to an everyday nightmare, a curse that burdens humanity from finding it's inner potential. Which explains why the Atlans are a more advanced race and civilization unlike the humans. Owyn acknowledges humans are often primitive animals that have the potential of being ignorant, and arrogant savages or so that Slyther and his family claim. Slytheron's patience may have died with humanity as of recent, but Owyn invokes that there are still those who are more innocent than most, those who never follow in the chains of religion, big business or government, and those who suffer the tragedies and hardships caused by the ruling class. When it comes to the poor, the weak, the sickly, and the crippled, those who cannot defend themselves from such harm are those Slyther and Owyn will protect, which is a similar view Slyther can agree on. Even children should never be forced to live the state of war through their days of growing up and maturing. Slyther in general, conquers alot of evil governments out there in the world with his STAG paramilitary global police force, while Owyn looks after the settlements lucky enough to survive the mass repercussions of Atlan warfare against the humans of the global elite. His way of putting it, Slyther can be the sword, and Owyn will be the shield. Family *Naomi Locke (Sister) *Amaryn Locke (Niece) Trivia *The name 'Locke' and his demeanor are similar to the personality character of ONI's Agent Locke from the Halo franchise. Little is known about the spartan Jameson Locke, though the Sniperdraconian Owyn Locke is known to show more of a friendlier and more civil, professional approach. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Specialists